the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Sandiego 2/Credits
Full credits for Carmen Sandiego 2. Logos Opening Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents A Kerner Entertainment Company/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Pascal Pictures Production ''Carmen Sandiego 2 '' Closing Directed by Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Rodney Rothman Produced by Avi Arad • Amy Pascal Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Produced by Mary Ellen Bauder Andrews, p.g.a. Christina Steinberg • Dan Lin, p.g.a. Roy Lee, p.g.a. • Jinko Gotoh, p.g.a. Screenplay by Phil Lord Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Based on the Video Games by Broderbund Inc. Gal Gadot Hailee Steinfeld Ryan Potter Bill Hader Jamie Chung Taraji P. Henson with Alan Tudyk and Scarlett Johansson Executive Producers William Renschen Ella Ray Robert Rodriguez Executive Producers Mikael Hed Karey Kirkpatrick Brett Hoffman Co-Producers Roy Conli Clark Spencer Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Daniel Pemberton Edited by Robert Fisher Jr. Production Designer Bill Boes Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Head of Layout Cory Rocco Florimonte Head of Character Animation Zach A. Parrish Head of Effects Michael Kaschalk Director of Photography Bill Pope, ASC Supervising Animators Jin Kim Michael Franceschi Cesc Pujol Font Aymeric Palermo Gwénolé Oulc'hen Glen McIntosh Nick Levenduski Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Yvett Merino Computer Graphics Supervisors Laurent De la Chapelle Charles G Abou Aad Julie Bernier Gosselin Robert Cavaleri Rob Bredow Joshua Beveridge Crawl Art Cast TBA Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Sony Pictures Animation Story APM Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Story Movie Land Animation Studios Story Artists Robert Fisher Jr. Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Zhang Gary Phillips Philippe Peixoto Josh Cooley Cody Cameron Boris Jacq Fabio Mackassi Rich Moore Story Coordinator Jinnah Kim Art Department Sony Pictures Animation Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Art Department Movie Land Animation Studios Character Design Jin Kim Nick Bruno Michael V. Schroeder Ralph Eggleston Eric Guillon Colin Stimpson Daniel Fernandez Casas Charlez McZolico Shiyoon Kim Matthieu Gosselin Additional Character Design Amélie Peyrache Annika Boman Jessica Stone Guillaume Bugeas Visual Development Artists Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Mark Forbes Chris Williams Christopher James McQuisco Ted Lawrence Lauren Zolick Brian Copenhagen Ernie Rinard Jesus Alonso Iglesias Robbi Rodriguez Jason Latour Sara Duran-Singer Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Jill Culton Kyle Rapone Jeffrey M. Thompson Set Designers Yarrow Cheney Loic Rastout Anaël Bouin Matthieu Gosselin Paul Mager Vincent Massy de la Chesneraye Brett Nystul Edwin Rhemrev Benoit Tranchet Aymeric Seydoux Editorial Sony Pictures Animation Editorial Movie Land Animation Studios Asset Production Production Management Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling TBA Rigging TBA Surfacing TBA Tactics TBA Layout TBA Animation TBA Technical Animation TBA Technical Direction TBA Pipeline TBA Crowds TBA Lighting & Compositing TBA Effects Animation TBA Character Effects TBA Matte Painting TBA Look Development TBA Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Manager Jennifer Lee Post Production For Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA For Movie Land Animation Studios TBA Soundtrack Album on Music Coming soon! Copyright © 2021 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Presented in association with Best Buy, The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in the United States and other countries. The producers wish to thank the families of the crew for their support in making this production possible. Special Thanks Theo Harris Vandernoot Richard E. Hollander Daniel Jennings Jenny Harder Rita Ora Production Babies Aaron • Barnett • Carmen • Dean • Eileen • Fred • Gary • Henry • Ian Jake • Kathleen • Larry • Miller • Natalie • Otis • Paul • Randall Sandy • Taylor • Vanessa • Wendy • Xavier • Yari • Zackary Movie Land Animation Studios logo is a registered trademark of Movie Land, Ltd., a WarnerMedia company. Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits